Fire And Rain
by the-sloan-method
Summary: What would you do for your best friend or her person?


Fire And Rain is a work of fiction. All characters that are contained in this work of fiction do not belong to me. Any character that resembles those that are in the show Grey's Anatomy by name do not belong to me, and copyright infringement is not intended.

"I never…….slept with Mark Sloan." Meredith said as Izzie and Christina groaned and threw back the shot in front of them.

Izzie and Meredith look at Christina in shock as Meredith refills the glasses. "I knew about Izzie but you? Mark? Seriously? Come on?" Meredith questions.

"What? I was lonely and everyone else that slept with him said he was good so why not find out." Christina says. "I never………slept with George." Christina said laughing.

"You are so not funny." Meredith says knocking back her shot followed by Izzie who glared at Christina.

"I never…….got was proposed to by an attending at the hospital." Izzie says.

Christina took her shot while shooting a look at Izzie. "I so didn't need to be reminded of that ass. Thanks Barbie."

"I never slept with Alex." Meredith says.

Christina groans taking another shot followed by Izzie. "You slept with Alex too. Any one else your not telling us about?" Meredith exclaims in shock.

"Ok. I will put you at ease. I have never slept with Derek." Christina says laying her head back on the couch as Meredith took her shot and smiled.

"I have never proposed to Derek Shepard." Izzie says.

Meredith smiles and picks up her shot swallowing it down. Christina groans picking up her shot glass and drinking it slamming it down on the table just as the door opened and Derek and Mark walked in the door.

"How are you lovely ladies this evening?" Mark says looking down at the women with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Been there done that not interested Mark." Izzie says waving him off watching Meredith and Christina closely.

"WHAT? YOU PROPOSED TO MY DEREK? MY DEREK?" Meredith says struggling to get up from the table.

"Whoa. I walked in at the right time." Mark said sitting down next to Izzie watching the action unfold in front of him.

"Mer, It so wasn't like that. At all. Please let me explain." Christina says pulling her down back on the floor.

"No you proposed to Derek. You admitted it." Meredith sobbed trying to pull away from Christina.

"It wasn't like that at all." Christina said. "You don't believe ask Derek yourself."

"It's true." Derek said sitting behind Meredith wrapping his arms around her. "It isn't romantic like it sounds. Trust me. Just listen to her baby." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Ok. Go ahead." Meredith whimpers.

"So it all started that day we got back to the hospital after the 17 days we had off after out internship ended." Christina began.

"Oh that was the day that I had that big blow out with the Chief and Derek." Meredith says. This was all new to Izzie and Mark so they were hanging on every word from both of them.

"Looking around the hospital I couldn't find him anywhere. His name wasn't on the OR board. His locker was cleaned out. No one had seen him in 2 weeks." Christina said.

"_Where was he? What happened while she was gone?"_ Christina reflected to herself. After 3 weeks with Meredith in Hawaii they had had their space and time and needed to talk. He had left her at in a church in a wedding dress. They had issues they needed to address even if they were not together anymore.

She looked up to see Meredith standing in the middle of the hallway talking to Dr. Shepard and the Chief looking very upset gesturing wildly. Christina quietly walked over and ducked into the stairwell door way to shield herself from the group so she could hear what they were saying to make Meredith so upset.

"How does he expect you to tell her that Derek?" Meredith says hitting him with the chart. "You should have told him to be a man and tell him himself, but no he had to take the coward's way out. Bastard!" Meredith yells. "And you two let him. Now go ahead and shatter my friend, my friend who has huge news for him that she will never get to tell him because he is spineless. Isn't it your job to fix that problem Derek? Not like you aren't spineless yourself. Go kill her with your news you you…………Whatever not like you know anything about fixing relationships and not running, fighting for what you want!" Meredith yells stopping away.

"Meredith. Meredith." The chief calls after her. Richard sighs as his pager rings out. "Well now that went well. I will page you later and we can talk to Yang." Richard says running off down the hall.

Derek turns and walks down to the end of the hall and lays down on the gurney and sighs. He doesn't hear the quiet feet approaching him. "Talk to Yang later about what?" Christina says looking down at him. "Apparently you have something you're supposed to tell me."

Derek opens his eyes and he comes face to face with Christina towering over him looking at him curiously. "Christina? I………I…..I" Derek says in surprise trying to get up.

Christina pushes him back against the gurney "You know for a brain surgeon you are surprisingly inarticulate. Tell me. I need to know. What are you going to tell me that made Mer so upset? Why do you need back-up from the Chief? Where is Burke, Derek?" Christina says sitting on the edge of the gurney with her back to him.

Derek got up and maneuvered to the edge of the gurney next to her. Derek looked up at her and sighed. "Burke is gone. Two weeks ago he put in his resignation and left. I am sorry. I don't know where he went. He gave me the option of telling you this or you hearing things through the grapevine eventually and having things get said out of line. I figured telling you would be better than having a bunch of lies attached to it." Derek says looking over at her and putting his arm around her pulling her in close to him.

"What are you doing?" Christina shrieks shrugging his arm off of her shoulder. "I don't need your sympathy or your help. I can do this alone. I will just take care of everything alone like I did last time. I will be just fine Dr. Shepard." Christina says pulling away from Derek and getting up from the gurney. Christina held her head high as she walked down the hall walking past the nurse's station and ducking into a supply closet. As soon as the door closed the tears came and she collapsed on the ground finding it hard to breathe. The door burst open behind her and a strong pair of arms was pulling her onto his lap.

"Your not alone Christina. Burke may not be here but you have a family that loves you right here and right outside this door that cares about you and worries about you. Your person was going to take out her McDreamy and the Chief with a chart for you. If that isn't family I don't know what is? I mean can you imagine wanting to rid the world of Dr. McDreamy and his fabulous hair." Derek says chuckling while running his hand through her hair.

"God you really are full of crap!" Christina exclaims hitting him in the chest and crawling to sit on the floor next to him. "All men are full of crap. You just prepare and fling it differently." She said laughing to herself. "I guess that's what it is then. It is all just crap in the end." Cristina sighs.

"No!" Derek said loudly. "Some of us mean what we say and take it seriously and will do what ever we can to make it work."

"Some of us will throw away the life we really want to be true to what we say. To make our vows matter." Derek said running his hands over his face and through his hair resting his elbows on his knees.

"You really did love her didn't you?" Christina says running her hand over his back.

"Of course I loved Meredith. I loved her then. I love her now. Nothing has changed. The only thing that changed is that we aren't together." Derek whispered his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Wow. You are kinda dreamy when your being all brooding and love sick. You should ditch the other women and marry me." Christina laughed.

"I don't think I am ready for that kind of commitment right now Christina. I don't think my "women" would like it either." Derek laughed.

"The baby wouldn't like it either." Christina said refusing to look up at him as Derek tilted his head to look in her eyes.

Derek grabbed her cheek to look at her. "We will get through this together. You need any thing you call me." Derek said looking deep into her eyes.

"So what are you going to do about your little problem Derek?" Christina says finally looking up at him.

"Well things are already being done. Addison and I are getting divorced. The paperwork is getting drawn up and filed tomorrow." Derek said sighing. "So one of my little problems is being dealt with, the other I don't know where to start."

"We will figure something out." Christina sighs as she lays her head on Derek's shoulder.

Christina looked over at Meredith. She was deep in thought. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"So not to ask the stupid question but what happened to the baby?" Mark asked looking from Derek to Christina.

"The same thing that happened to the first one I worked too hard and wasn't strong enough so I lost it." Christina said as she intensely studied the pattern of the rug on the floor. "I would have been a horrible mother. My kid would end up all messed up and resent me like Mer does anyway." Christina whispered getting up slowly crossing the room and walking out the front door closing it quietly behind her.

"Nice job ass." Izzie says smacking Mark upside his head.

Mark cringes and looks over to Meredith who is glaring at him. "Excuse me while I go fix the mess you made." Meredith says as she started to get up from the floor.

She feels a hand gently graze over her arm and guide her back down. "Let me go." Derek says getting up and grabbing a blanket off the couch walking out the door after her.

Derek walks out on the front porch of the house he had built for him and Meredith on his land seeing Christina sitting down by the dock with her feet hanging over the edge her sandals scattered beside her. Her toes are making a soft splashing sound in the lake as she watches the ripples in the soft moonlight.

Derek sat down beside her taking off his shoes and socks neatly placing them next to her sandals then placing the blanket around her shoulders his toes joined hers in the water.

"You wouldn't have been like Meredith's mother. You know why?" Derek said looking out at the lake.

"No but I am sure your going to tell me Oh wise one." Christina says rolling her eyes and leaning back against the dock.

"You have something that she never had. You have a family. You have us. As dysfunctional as we all are we are a family." Derek says looking over at her. "Ellis never had us."

"Whatever Derek!" She says giving him a hard shove sending him off balance and sending him face first in the water.

"Christina!" He bellowed as soon as he came up from below the water.

"I should have known that big head was buoyant. Is the ego like an inflatable life vest?" Christina says rolling on top of the dock laughing not seeing Mark coming up behind her picking her up and running into the water.

"Christina Ball." Mark shouts as they hit the water.

"Mark you ass." Christina says as she catches her breath. Derek swims over behind her and tosses her to Mark.

"Christina in the middle." Derek shouts when she is in mid air. Christina lands on Mark as Izzie jumps on him from the other side and Meredith jumps off the dock at Derek.

Christina gets away from Mark's grasp and jumps up on the dock. Sitting on top of the dock she laughs as Mark slams Izzie into the water. She wraps the blanket around herself and heads back to the house to grab some towels. She was giggling to herself about the situation when she felt a very wet presence behind her embracing her.

"You know this constitutes as hugging." Christina says.

"Shut up. I'm your person's fiancé." Derek says laughing. "Besides like it or not you're stuck with me."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Christina says waving him off and continues walking to the house.

"Is she going to be ok?" Meredith ask walking up behind him wrapping her arm around his waist watching Mark run up and throw Christina over his shoulder.

"I think she will be." Derek said as she kicked Mark and he dropped her and Izzie and Christina ran to the house laughing with Mark running behind them. "I think we all will be fine."


End file.
